helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Special training begins with torture.
Info Remember to borrow the venue for the tea party... Isn't that torturing each other? Objective Check the training. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Don't know how's the preparation for the tea party of the Merc Corp going these days? Better pay them a visit later~ Maid: My lady, news have spread about the tea party of Golden Merc Corps. I heard people talking about it when I went shopping today. Magda: Really? What are they talking about? Maid: Uh... Some say ridiculous, have never heard that civilians can hold tea party, mercenaries are just a group of fool, I also heard many people plan to attend the tea party for fun... Magda: Sure enough... It's normal for people to have these reactions. Forget about it, I need get dressed now~ Maid: Yes, my lady~ Story Chat 2 Magda: Oh, Biggus and Ivan are training the mercenaries. Mercenary A: Why can't we bring weapons to the tea party? Is it fine to bring a dagger? Biggus: No! Why should a servant bring a weapon! Mercenary A: Then, what if someone assassinates a guest? Biggus: ... ...Then you can use your body to protect the guests! Mercenary A: Oh! I see! Mercenary B: Are you stupid? You can use the wine bottles on the table as your weapon! Mercenary A: You are right! Mercenary B: Besides, there are a lot of chairs and tables. The table can be used as a shield, and then we just attack from behind - Biggus: ... Magda: ... Is it an illusion? Mr. Biggus looks like he is dying. Ivan seems to be in full swing. Ivan: Standing 50 centimeters behind the guest, this is the perfect location. Where you can't accidentally hear the guest's conversation, but can get instructions clearly. The guest's instructions are divided into the following types - Please keep in your mind~ Mercenary C: It's more complicated than tactical instructions... how am I supposed to remember! Ivan: Chest up! Belly in! That's right. One of your shoulders are down. Ah, Magda, here you go~~! Magda: It seems thing goes very smooth, Ivan~ Ivan: At present, I can only say that it is not bad~ Biggus: Ah, Miss Magda~ Are you here to inspect? Magda: No, I just want to pay you a visit~ Ivan: Specially pay us a visit? I... suddenly feel motivated... I must take it more serious... Magda: You've already done well, Ivan. I think you are doing very well! Ivan: Really...? I am so happy. Magda: Biggus, you've done an excellent job too. please keep up the great job! Biggus: Of course, the harder the task is, the more fulfilling it is when we complete it...! Though I really suffered a lot these days. Magda: ...I think that's the same for those mercenaries. They've suffered a lot as well. Carlos: Miss Ellenstein, you are here. Magda: Mr. Carlos~ I'm looking for you~ The preparation progresses well. ...What about the venue for the tea party? Have you made up your mind? Carlos: ...What about the resident of the Merc Corps? Magda: ... Carlos: No...? Magda: ...No. Carlos: Uh... Magda: It must be a place of elegance, like a beautifully-kept private garden, a greenhouse where all kinds of plants are planted, and a villa with a large balcony where you can see the view of Finsel. Carlos: ...Err, I see. It seems that it is necessary to negotiate with the nobles and see if they would agree to lend us the venue. Magda: That's an option... but I don't think they will say yes easily. Carlos: I know, but maybe we can have a try? Rich nobility: What? What nonsense are you talking about? How can I lend the ancestral garden to such a rough man like you! Carlos: I request to borrow it because I know that this is the garden that your family is most proud of. Rich nobility: ...Is there anything wrong with your brain? Carlos: Ah, I thought that as the family owner, you will seize this opportunity for your family. Rich nobility: ...Opportunity? Oh, don't think that I will be hooked because of the strange words of you! Go away! Otherwise I have to chase you away! Carlos: It's a pity... let's go, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Alright...... Story Chat 3 Magda: What are we supposed to do? Nobody wants to lend us the venue. Without a venue, the tea party can never be done! Carlos: Don't worry, Miss Ellensetin. I assure you that this problem will definitely be solved. Magda: Eh? You look confident... Carlos: Please don't worry so much. You've done so much for me and the mercenary corps. It's my show time. Magda: Mr. Carlos... Carlos: Please wait for good news. The bait has been thrown down, waiting for the fishes. Category:Ladies' Afternoon Tea Party Event Category:Event Quests